


Sweetest Devotion

by KrashlynTrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashlynTrash/pseuds/KrashlynTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn's journey throughout motherhood and her love for her son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Devotion

Ashlyn has adored him, and has been in love with him since before he was even born.

In the nine months leading up to his birth she finds herself running her fingers over Ali’s stomach when the older woman is sleeping. She finds herself talking to the brunette’s abdomen in hushed whispers in the mornings before Ali wakes up, letting her fingertips graze over the areas that a miniature foot or hand briefly appears before quickly disappearing again.

The first time Ashlyn is caught talking to their unborn son she blushes and hides her face in her pillow. Even in the five months leading up to the birth she is still talking in hushed whispers to the baby bump. Whispering about how much they are both going to love him, about how he is going to be the luckiest little boy in the world because he is going to be loved not only by his parents and their families but by the twenty-one aunts he is going to gain the second he is brought into the world. And she still blushes when she glances up and notices that Ali is watching her, with a small smile playing on her lips. She pulls the covers over her head and mumbles into the pillow while Ali smiles to herself because she’s never seen Ashlyn so besotted with anything before.

The day Ali tells Ashlyn that she is pregnant will always make both of them laugh, because it didn’t exactly go the way Ali wanted it to go, in fact it was Kelley who basically told Ashlyn.

Ashlyn comes home late from training to a sleeping Ali sprawled out on the couch. The keeper throws her bag on the floor causing Ali to trip over it when finally wakes up and she walks into the kitchen, cursing Ashlyn under her breath as she kicks it to the side.

When the blonde walks into the kitchen she’s met with a glaring Ali Krieger who just points to the keeper’s gym bag. Ashlyn lets out a groan before picking it up and placing it on the counter, muttering about sorting it out in a minute before walking towards Ali and placing a soft kiss against the brunette’s lips.

“So Kelley said something today.”

“O-oh really.” Ali stutters, sliding her hands into the pocket on the front of the hoodie she’s wearing. Resting them against her barely noticeable bump. “What did she say?” The brunette asks, hoping that Kelley didn’t say anything to Ashlyn.

“She asked if I’ve had to go out at stupid times because of your cravings yet…you got anything to tell me Alex?” Ashlyn replies, smirking at Ali who is now shifting from her right to her left while avoiding looking up at the blonde.

“M-maybe.”

“Yes?”

“Ash, you’re…we’re going to be mommies.” Ali says, finally looking up at her keeper who is stood in front of her with the happiest smile on her face. Ashlyn brings her hands to Ali’s face and slowly connects their lips, smiling against Ali’s as her hands slide under the hoodie and rest on Ali’s stomach _._

* * *

 

Five months into Ali’s pregnancy they find out the sex of their child, they’re having a son and Ashlyn couldn’t be more ecstatic. Not that she didn’t want to have a little girl but she can just about handle one Krieger pouting at her she definitely did not need two of them pouting at her. They’re having a son and Ali knows that Ashlyn is already picturing their future with their son, running around the backyard with a soccer ball, surfing (even though Ali is not going to let Ashlyn take him surfing until he is at least six.)

A week after they find out that they’re having a son they begin discussing names. All of Ashlyn’s suggestions get vetoed before she can even argue her case. Ali is not going to call her son Ocean or River or even Phoenix.

In Ashlyn’s defence she thought that they were creative names and she thought that they sounded cool. Ali just rolls her eyes and refuses to call their child anything nature related to which Ashlyn pouts and grumbles before crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her phone out of her pocket to search for more suitable names.

“How about Oliver?” Ashlyn mutters quietly after ten minutes of her silently looking up names on her phone. She glances up and Ali is looking at her with her eyebrows arched and a smirk on her face.

“Are you actually giving me a real name right now?” Ali asks, placing her hand on her chest and pulling a fake shocked expression.

“Shut up.”

“Oliver…I like it.”

“Um I have a few more if you want to hear them.” Ashlyn mumbles, suddenly feeling shy around her wife who just dismissed all of her pervious name choices.

“Of course I want to hear them Ash.” Ali replies, moving Ashlyn’s phone off her lap, placing it on the couch before sitting on her wife’s lap and placing the keeper’s hands over her protruding stomach.

“Hunter, Finley, Alfie, Keaton and Joshua.” Ashlyn says, sliding her hands under Ali’s t-shirt and resting them on her bare stomach before smiling to herself because her son is in there and she’s already in love with him that it’s starting to scare her a little bit because she’s never loved anyone so easily before but she feels like loving him is already coming natural to her.

“I like them all baby, but I like Hunter and Alfie the most.” Ali says with a beaming smile as she curls herself into her wife’s arms and leans against the blonde, letting her hold on to her as their son begins kicking slightly causing Ali to laugh when Ashlyn’s hands shoot off her stomach and she stares at her in shock.

“D-did he just kick me?”

“He did.” Ali says, still laughing at the adorable shocked expression on her wife’s face. “Baby don’t look so shocked.”

“He’s got his mommy’s kick that’s for sure.”

Ali just rolls her eyes before pressing her lips against Ashlyn’s as their soon to be named son continues to kick against the blonde’s hands that are placed against her stomach.

……

Six months into the pregnancy and Ashlyn is spending most of her time locked in her son’s future room, decorating their spare bedroom with a mural of the beach on one wall, her first surfboard (that her mom sent to her) hanging on the wall. The second wall is painted light blue with Ali’s jersey framed and hanging in the middle of it, the opposite wall in a darker blue with Ashlyn’s jersey framed and hanging in the middle of it.

Pushed up against the mural wall is a white wooden crib with pale blue blankets and two bears, one wearing a miniature spirit t-shirt and the other wearing a pride t-shirt, one in each of the lower corners of the crib. Ashlyn stands at the side of it and stares down into it, brushing her fingers over the finished wood and letting out a sigh, in three months this crib won’t be empty, it’ll have their son lying in it looking back at her.

When the room is finally finished Ashlyn just lays in the middle of the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about how much her life is going to change when her son is born, how she’s going to love him from the second he looks up at her. She lays there with her hands on her stomach and her legs crossed at the ankles. The room is silent until Ali slowly walks through the doorway and stands next to Ashlyn, staring down at her wife with an amused expression on her face.

“You okay there Ash?”

“Hmm, oh yea I’m just thinking.” Ashlyn sighs, sitting up and then getting to her knees before placing her hands on Ali’s stomach, softly pressing her lips against the baby bump. Ali runs her fingers through the blonde’s hair, lovingly smiling down at her.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How much I’m going to love this little nugget once he’s finally in my arms and how much I’m going to love taking him surfing and how we’re going to wearing matching suits when we take momma on dates because she’ll have to suited and booted beauties in her life in three months’ time.” Ashlyn rambles and all Ali can do is smile at how adorable her wife is. Ashlyn stands up and wraps her arms around Ali’s waist as the brunette rests her head on the taller women’s chest.

“You are not taking him surfing.”

“Ali.” Ashlyn whines, causing her wife to glance up at her, giving her a look that makes the blonde realise that it is not up for discussion anymore. “Fine.” The blonde mumbles, holding Ali closer to her as she feels her little nugget kicking against her abdomen.

“And don’t even think about taking him surfing when I’m not here.”

“I wouldn’t even dream about it.” Ashlyn smirks, glancing down at Ali who is now glaring at her.

“Ashlyn Harris I mean it; you are not taking our son surfing until I say you can.”

“Why not? I’ve taken Reece and Riley surfing, and I’ve taken Kelley surfing which is exactly the same as taking a child.”

“What if something happens Ash?”

“My dad took me surfing when I was young.” Ashlyn argues, unwrapping her arms from around Ali because she can feel an argument about to happen any minute now.

“Ashlyn I said no, this is the one thing I am not going to be persuaded to change my mind on. This discussion is over.” Ali replies, pushing herself away from Ashlyn and then making her way out of the room while her wounded wife just stands there and watches her walk away.

Twenty minutes after Ali walked away from her Ashlyn is stood outside their room wondering if she should go in or not. She lets out a quiet sigh before pushing the door open, she’s welcomed by the sight of her wife lying in the middle of their bed with her hands on her stomach while she’s staring up at the ceiling. Ashlyn walks into the room, slowly shutting the door behind her before making her way towards the bed and sitting on the edge.

The dip in the bed causes Ali to turn her head and stare at the blonde before moving over slightly and motioning for her to lay down next to her. Ali laces their fingers together and gently squeezes Ashlyn’s hand as she rests her head on the keeper’s shoulder.

“I won’t take him surfing.” Ashlyn mumbles as Ali begins to graze her thumb over the top of her hand.

“Ash.”

“I’ve not finished, I’ll take the board out of his room so he won’t want to go and I’ll stop surfing when he’s old enough to realise what I’m doing.” Ashlyn rambles, avoiding looking at her wife because she feels guilty, she feels guilty because she wants to be able to bond with their son and she feels like surfing would have helped her do that. Ali _already_ has a natural bond with him, and in Ashlyn’s eyes she’ll always just be his other mom.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“You don’t want him surfing though.”

“Ashlyn look at me.” Ali demands and Ash brushes the few tears that have escaped off her face before turning to face her wife. “You can take him surfing, just not as young as you were when you started surfing.”

“Alex if you don’t want me to take him surfing I won’t…it’s not a big deal.” Ashlyn replies and the second the words leave her mouth Ali knows that she’s lying. For Ashlyn to take their son surfing is a big deal to the blonde and they both know it. “Can we stop talking about this now?”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

It’s a week before Ali’s due date and Ashlyn is at a U.S soccer training camp (that the staff had moved to Florida so they could be close to Ali) she’s covered in a thin layer of sweat and she’s sure that her legs are going to give any minute but she keeps pushing herself. That is until Whitney runs towards the keepers training area, nearly knocking over a few other players as she gets closer, screaming Ashlyn’s name. The blonde just watches as her friend sprints towards her, once she’s in front of the blonde she rests her hand on her shoulder and bends over in an attempt to catch her breath.

“You okay Whit?”

“It’s Ali.”

“W-what about her?”

“She’s in labour you idiot, come on we’ve got to go.”

“Fuck, he’s on his way. I’m going to see my son. Fuck she’s alone.” Ashlyn rambles as the defender drags her off the field and into the locker room to grab her things.

“You don’t have time to shower grab your shit we’re going.” Whitney demands and Ashlyn grabs her bag and phone out of her locker before following Whitney towards her car, throwing the brunette the keys and then getting into the car, slamming the door shut before Whit pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road.

When they get to the hospital Ashlyn is a mess and it takes Whitney having to physically slap the keeper to get her to calm down. Once they’re inside and Whitney has asked for directions to the room Ali is currently in, Ashlyn has finally calmed down. When they’re stood outside the room Ashlyn goofily smiles at her best friend before walking inside and getting glared at by her wife.

“Oh now she’s here.” Ali yells causing Kyle and Deb to laugh and all Ashlyn can do is smile at the fact her son is going to be in her arms in a matter of hours.

“Hi baby.”

“Oh don’t you ‘baby’ me Ashlyn Harris!”

Ashlyn sits in the chair next to Ali’s bed and the brunette grabs her hand before tightly squeezing it as another contraction takes over her body.

“Ali baby, I kind of need my hands to do my job so do you want to loosen your grip?”

“Fuck you.”

“Wow.”

“Oh she’s been like this for the past half an hour.” Kyle says, sitting on the edge of his sister’s hospital bed before getting glared at. “Cursing you for some reason, I have no idea why.” He continues, with a smirk on his face.

“This is your fault.” Ali growls at the blonde when another contraction hits and Deb lets out a soft laugh before Ali glares at her for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

“How is it my fault?”

“You wanted a fucking baby and now he’s fucking killing me!”

“He’s not killing you baby.”

“Stop fucking calling me that!” Ali screams at her wife as Alex walks into the room laughing at the situation of Ali actually yelling at Ashlyn and Ashlyn laughing slightly.

“You okay Kriegs?”

“Am I okay? Am I fucking okay? I think my son is trying to kill me Whit!”

“What she means is ‘yes I’m okay I’m just trying to birth a child, how are you Whitney?’” Kyle says to Whitney causing everyone in the room to laugh except Ali.

“I know what I fucking meant Kyle.” Ali hisses through gritted teeth, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand again and squeezing it, this time all Ashlyn can do it grit her teeth and deal with the fact that she might have a bruised hand tomorrow, but she’ll also have a son so it’s worth the pain.

“Whit please swap with me.” Ashlyn begs as she begins to lose the feeling in her right hand, Ali just continues to tighten her grip on both Ashlyn’s hand and the bed sheet that she’s now gripping on to.

“What? No, she’s your wife and she’s in labour with your child you can fuck off Ash.”

“Fuck that hurt.” Ali mutters, releasing Ashlyn’s hand as the contraction simmers down before groaning as another one begins.

“I agree, it fucking hurt.” Ashlyn replies, flexing her hand as Ali glares at her.

“Well I’m going back to the team, keep us updated Ash.” Whitney says, giving the couple one last smile before walking out of the room.

“Kyle get me a nurse.” The brunette demands, Kyle rolls his eyes at his demanding sister before walking out of the room. Deb walks towards her daughter, brushing her hair out of her face and pressing her lips against her forehead.

“You’re nearly there Alex.”

“This better be worth it mom.”

“Trust me Alex it’s going to be more than worth it, I promise.” Deb replies, glancing at Ashlyn and giving her a sweet smile before looking at her daughter who is glancing up at her with worry in her eyes. “Alex you and Ashlyn are going to be the best parents this little boy could have ever asked for, don’t worry.”

“Well I’m going to be the best I don’t know about Ali.” Ashlyn says, with a light-hearted laugh to which Deb smiles and Ali glares at her wife again, if looks could kill Ashlyn would be dead by now.

“Shut up Ash.”

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Well fucking don’t.” Ali breathes out, gritting her teeth again and reaching for Ashlyn’s hand, but the keeper has moved her hand out of the way and Ali is now pulling the blonde down by her training shirt. “Give me your hand.”

“No.”

“Ashlyn fucking Harris give me your goddamn fucking hand otherwise I’ll murder you later.” Ali demands through gritted teeth while staring into her petrified wife’s eyes. Ashlyn places her hand in Ali’s and tightly closes her eyes as the brunette’s grip tightens.

“Murdering me is not a very maternal thing to do Alex.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later princess, you’re a bit busy at the minute.”

“I fucking hate you so much right now Ashlyn, shut the fuck up.”

"It was just a joke Ali." Ashlyn replies, regretting saying anything because now Deb is smirking at her and Ali doesn’t like her jokes when she’s not in labour so why would she like them now?

"Me kicking you out this room in a minute isn’t going to be a joke if you don’t shut your smart ass mouth Ashlyn!"

"Ali you can’t kick me out, baby!" Ashlyn whines, she will not miss the birth of her son because of her smart mouth and stupid jokes.

"Right now I'd rather have Kyle in this room than you."

“He’d be worse than me Alex.”

“No I would not, and stop annoying my baby sister.” Kyle says, flamboyantly walking into the room and standing next to the chair Ashlyn is sat in.

“I’m not, she’s breaking my hand.”

“Don’t break the hand that fucks you Alex.” Kyle says with a smirk before getting a glare off his sister, a smirk off his sister-in-law and a slap across the back of the head off his mother. “Ow fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Where is the fucking nurse Kyle?”

“I don’t know, they said they were sending one.” Kyle replies, tapping Ali’s hand that she’s currently using to crush her wife’s hand. “Let go and let the poor women have her hand back.” Kyle continues, Ali releases Ashlyn’s hand and the blonde stands up. Kyle sits in her seat and allows his sister to crush the bones in his hand because he figures that Ashlyn needs her hands more than he does.

“Thank you.” Ashlyn mumbles, sitting at the foot of the hospital bed as she flexes her right hand which is already beginning to bruise slightly. The three of them glance towards the door when it opens and a rather camp, young looking nurse walks into the room, Kyle bites his bottom lip and all Ashlyn can do is stare at the ground to stop herself from laughing at the look on her wife’s face.

“Oh for the love of god.” Ali mutters under her breath while rolling her eyes at her brother as the nurse picks up Ali’s chart off the end of the bed.

“You must be Ali, our wonderful mother to be.”

“Yes and you’re my twelve year old nurse.”

“Alex!” Deb hisses from her seat in the corner of the room, shaking her head at her daughter while her son continues to check out the nurse.

“Okay Ali, you’re going to be able to start pushing in about ten minutes, so we’re going to wheel you down to the delivery room and Ashlyn can come with you.” The young nurse informs from in between Ali’s legs before standing up again and pulling his gloves off. Ashlyn just looks at her wife in shock because their son is going to be here in less than half an hour and she’s starting to think that maybe she’s not ready to be a mother.

“I know that fucking look Ashlyn Harris and I swear to god you’re not fucking backing out of this!” Ali yells at her as another contraction hits her. The blonde gets off the end of the bed before Ali is moved into the delivery room and she’s gowned up to watch the birth of her son.

Thirty five minutes later and Ashlyn is holding her son in her arms, he’s curled against her chest and his tiny fingers are gripping on to one of hers. She’s just staring down at him, watching him steadily breathe in and out. Watching as his eyes flutter open before closing again. She gently pulls her finger out of his grip and brushes her hand over his thick dark brown hair causing him to scrunch his eyes slightly.

“He’s perfect Alex.”

“I love seeing you holding him.” Ali whispers, watching her wife holding their son, carefully surrounding him with her strong arms as he whimpers slightly.

“Did we decide on a name?”

“Alfie, Alfie James Krieger-Harris.” Ali informs, giving her wife a small smile as she lovingly looks down at their son.

“It’s perfect.” Ashlyn mumbles as Alfie begins crying causing the blonde to grab the pacifier from the table next to her and placing into her tired son’s mouth.

“He has you wrapped around his little finger already baby.” Ali says with a small laugh when the blonde glares at her.

“It’s those Krieger genes he’s got; he’s working them already.” Ashlyn replies, manoeuvring her son so she can hold him in one arm while she holds Ali’s hand. She places her right hand on Ali’s bed and the brunette places her hand against it, lacing their fingers together. Ali lightly squeezes Ashlyn’s hand causing her to wince slightly, Ali lifts their joined hands staring at the blonde’s hand, studying the bruising.

“Holy shit what happened to your hand Ash?”

“Well you see, my wife was in labour and decided that I also needed to be in pain.”

“I did that? I’m so sorry Ashlyn.” Ali says, looking at her wife with an apologetic look on her face. “I really didn’t mean to.”

“Alex it’s fine, it was worth it, trust me.” Ashlyn reassures, looking down at Alfie; who is now gripping on to her training top.

* * *

 

The first night that they’re home, all three of them, is the night that Ashlyn realises how much she actually adores her son. She’s sat in the rocking chair in the corner of his room with him in her arms, looking up at her while he holds on to one of her fingers. She smiles to herself when his grip tightens, leaning down and pressing her lips against his head causing him to scrunch his nose slightly.

“I love you little man, and I know that when you’re older we’re going to get into so many arguments but they will all be worth it. They’ll be worth it because you will always be my little boy and no number of screaming matches can change that.” Ashlyn says as Alfie yawns and cuddles closer into Ashlyn, she smiles and holds him closer to her.

“Ash.”

“Hmm.” Ashlyn replies, glancing up at her wife who is stood in the doorway of the room with a smile on her face.

“Come on baby.”

“He’s perfect.”

“Ashlyn you need to put him in his crib.” Ali says in a stern voice and all Ashlyn can do is pout because she wants to hold him forever.

“Five more minutes.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past hour Ash, put him in his crib. I want cuddles with my wife on the couch while we watch rubbish TV.” Ali says, walking towards her wife and holding her arms out for her to pass Alfie to her.

“Fine.” Ash replies, passing Alfie to Ali and then standing up, kissing the top of his head before Ali places him in the crib, covering him with the blanket and running her hand over the top of his head to smooth out his hair.

“I love you.” Ashlyn whispers, wrapping her arms around Ali from behind, resting her head on the shorter woman’s shoulder.

“Me or him?”

“Both of you, so goddamn much.” The blonde replies as Ali turns around in her arms and presses their lips together in a chaste kiss. “You’re both perfect and you both make my life so much better.”

“Then you won’t mind getting up with him tonight will you.” Ali says, smirking at her wife before quickly kissing her again.

“Not at all, now where are these cuddles I was promised.”

“Let’s go downstairs.”

“Mm okay.” Ashlyn mumbles, kissing Ali and then grazing her thumb over the top of Alfie’s hand before finally leaving his room, following Ali down the stairs and into the lounge. When she sits on the couch next to Ali, she opens her arms and Ali moves closer. Resting her head on the blonde’s chest, turning the TV on and smiling while Ashlyn wraps her arm around her, pulling the brunette closer.

“Parenthood looks good on you Ash.” Ali says after thirty minutes of silence between the two of them. Ashlyn glances down and realises that Ali is looking at pictures on her phone, she looks at the screen and realises that while she was sat in Alfie’s room holding him, Ali was taking pictures of them.

“Send that to me.” Ashlyn mutters, kissing the side of Ali’s head while pulling her phone out of her pocket. “The world needs to see my prince.”

Ali sends Ashlyn the picture and within two minutes the blonde has it posted on her instagram.

_Ashlynharris24: Let me introduce you to the newest #Chromie… Alfie James Krieger-Harris._

“You’re a goofball.” Ali says, curling into her wife, resting her head on Ashlyn’s chest and placing her arm around the blonde’s waist. Ashlyn presses a light kiss against Ali’s head seconds before the sound of Alfie crying crackles through the baby monitor on the coffee table in front of them.

“I’ll go.”

“Ash he’ll fall back asleep leave him, he’s fine.” Ali replies, refusing to let Ashlyn stand up because she needs cuddles as well and over the four days that her son has been here she hasn’t had any off her wife.

“But he’s crying Al.”

“He’ll be fine.”

“Alex I can’t listen to him crying.” Ashlyn replies, unwrapping her wife’s arms from around her before standing up and making her way towards the stairs. When she gets into her son’s room she turns the light on and then walks towards the crib, looking down at him.

“Hey little man.” She says, picking him up and holding him against her chest as she walks towards the diaper changing unit to see if she can find the source of what’s making her son up happy.

“He’s probably hungry.” Ali says, walking into the room and leaning against the wall, watching as Ashlyn carefully places Alfie on the changing mat and begins to delicately undress the little boy.

“Nope, he’s not hungry.” Ashlyn replies as she undoes her sons diaper and is practically slapped in the face by the smell that is radiating. “How can such a small human make such a nasty smell?”

“He’s your son.”

“He’s your son too Alex, you’re changing the next one.” Ashlyn says, quickly changing Alfie’s diaper and then fastening his onesie again before picking him up and smiling at Ali who is taking pictures of them. “Stop it.”

“I’m just documenting momma’s first diaper change.” Ali says, holding her arms out for Ashlyn to pass Alfie to her. “Come on we’re going downstairs for family cuddles because I still want them and you’re going to steal them all off momma.” Ali says to her son, brushing her hand over his hair before glancing at her blushing wife and smirking at her.

“He won’t.”

“He will, you like his cuddles more than mine.”

“I highly doubt that.” Ashlyn says, wrapping her arms around Ali from behind, smiling down at their son, kissing Ali’s neck just under her ear. “Your cuddles are my favourite, especially the naked ones.”

“Yea you won’t be getting any of those for a while if you spend most of your time in Alfie’s room.” Ali replies, smirking at the blonde as they get to the bottom of the stairs. Ali places her hand against Ashlyn’s and intertwines their fingers as the family of three make their way towards the couch. Ashlyn sits down first, smiling when Ali places Alfie on her chest and sits next to her, curling into the blonde as she pulls a blanket over the three of them.

“I could get used to these cuddles though.”

“Better than naked cuddles?” Ali asks, looking up at Ash before lightly kissing her.

“Cuddles with my wife and my son or naked cuddles? I think I’ll go with the first one.” Ashlyn says, running her fingers up and down Alfie’s back as his grip on her hoodie tightens

“He’s got you whipped and he’s only a few days old.”

“It’s those Krieger genes he’s got, I’m screwed.”

* * *

 

By the time Alfie’s first birthday rolls around he’s become a handful and Ashlyn is thankful for the hours of training that both her and Ali have undergone because without them she doesn’t think that they’d be able to keep up with their very energetic toddler.

“Where’s my favourite Krieger-Harris?!” Kelley yells as she walks into the house with Alex, Tobin and Whitney following her inside, the latter carrying a rather large pile of presents. Ashlyn lets out a laugh and allows her son to clumsily run towards Kelley, who is now crouched in front of the TV with her arms open. Alfie throws himself into Kelley’s arms and wraps his arms around her neck before placing a slopping kiss on her cheeks. Ashlyn rolls her eyes at both of them as she walks past them and towards Whitney. Taking the presents off her, leaving them on the kitchen counter, then offering her guests a drink as Ali walks in from the yard.

“Okay so Kyle is playing grill chef, Chris is ignoring him and is actually being the grill chef and Hope said that her goddamn girlfriend better be here soon.” Ali says, washing her hands and then turning to face the new arrivals. “Oh hey.”

“Come on Alfie let’s go see Aunt Hopey.” Kelley says, picking up the one year old, who is now babbling and attempting to say the word ‘Hopey’. Kelley lets out a laugh and carries him outside to where her girlfriend is stood talking to Kyle and Chris.

“He’s still adorable.” Tobin says, kicking her shoes off and then grabbing the drink that Ashlyn placed in front of her a few minutes ago.

“Have you seen his mother? Of course he’s still adorable.” Ashlyn replies, placing an arm around Ali’s waist.

“Who dressed him today?” Alex asks, glancing outside at the toddler who is attempting to kick a soccer ball (with Kelley’s help of course) past Hope

“He’s wearing all black who do you think dressed him?” Ali replies, glaring at her wife before turning to face Alex.

“Ashlyn.”

“He looks cute though so you can all stop looking at me like that.” Ashlyn says in an attempt to defend herself from the onslaught of comments that she’s about to get off her teammates.

“You’re matching.” Tobin comments, smirking at the blonde when she blushes slightly.

“It’s cute.”

“It’s lame.” Whitney says, laughing when Ali tells her that it’s not and gives Ashlyn a reassuring kiss before turning to face her and whispering that it is in fact lame. Ashlyn glares at the four of them before walking outside and smiling when Alfie runs towards her, tripping over his own feet as he gets closer to her. She walks towards him, picking him up and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Hey little man, you having fun with aunt Hopey?” Ashlyn asks, smirking at Hope as she walks towards her and Kelley.

“Stop calling me that around him, he’s going to call me Hopey for the rest of my life.” Hope says, glaring at the blonde but stopping the second Alfie reaches out for her, practically throwing himself out of his mother’s arms and into hers.

“He loves his aunt Hopey.” Kelley says in a teasing tone while tickling the one year old causing him to squirm in Hope’s arms.

“Kel stop it.” Hope warns, wrapping her arms around the one year old and turning away from Kelley before running towards the house with the smaller woman chasing after her. Ashlyn just laughs at her friends’ antics as she make her way towards her brother and brother in law, who are currently arguing about who is grilling the burgers.

“None of you will be grilling if you keep arguing like babies.” Ashlyn says, taking the tongs off her brother and setting them down next to the grill.

“You’re such a parent now, you used to be fun.” Kyle whines, smirking when the blonde glares at him.

“You can stop smirking or I can send you inside to your sister and we all know that she’s the scary one and I’m the fun one.” Ashlyn says, causing both Kyle and Chris to laugh when Ali walks out of the kitchen carrying Alfie with an unhappy Kelley O’Hara following her.

* * *

 

The first time Alfie goes surfing is the day that he discovers just how much his momma loves surfing. It’s also the day he realises how strict Ali can actually be.

He’s four when Ashlyn takes him surfing, and she knows that she promised Ali that she wasn’t going to take him until he was six but he was asking and she can’t say no to him. So she takes him surfing while Ali is out of town, doing a few interviews in LA and some photoshoots with Nike. She takes him to the beach with her board under one arm and his hand in her, she places his life vest on him, tightening it and smiling at the excited expression on his face. He traces the patterns on her board before begging to go into the sea, so Ashlyn picks up her board and her son and walks into the water with both of them.

She walks through the few rough waves before getting into an area of calm water and letting her board go, sitting Alfie on it while she stands in the water holding on to it. She gently pulls it back and forth and Alfie giggles when he gets splashed with water.

“Okay little man, are you going to try standing up?” Ashlyn asks and Alfie excitedly attempts to stand up but ends up falling against Ashlyn, splashing himself in the face in the process. “Slowly.” Ashlyn says, brushing the water out of his eyes while he settles his breathing.

“Okay momma.” Alfie mumbles, lightly kissing his mother’s cheek before she helps him stand in the middle of her board, holding on to his hands as the waves move him.

“Let go of one of my hands Alfie.” Ashlyn says, giving him a reassuring smile when he looks up at her with panic on his face. “You’ll be safe, I’ve got you.” She says, rubbing her thumb over the top of his left hand, which is currently gripping on to hers. He releases one of her hand and turns to give Ashlyn a proud smile because he did what he was told. When she attempts to pull her other hand away he freaks out and throws himself towards her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

“Momma don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, but can you let go of this hand though?”

He shakes his head and looks up at Ashlyn, pouting at her while gripping on to her hand even tighter than he already was. Ashlyn leans down and presses her lips against the top of his head before holding on to both of his hands again.

“Let’s get out of the water and get dry and then we’ll get some food.” Ashlyn suggest, picking her son up and then pushing the board with her free hand. Alfie looks up at her and gives her a small smile as he drags his fingers over the tattoos on her shoulders.

“Can we get pizza? Mommy doesn’t let me have pizza.”

“Don’t tell mommy and then we can.” Ashlyn replies, knowing that he will tell Ali and also knowing that she’s going to end up yelling at her when the four year old tells her that Ashlyn took him surfing.

They walk up to the house from the beach, Ashlyn holding Alfie’s hand in her right hand and her board under her left arm. As they get closer to the house Ashlyn notices that Ali’s car is parked in the drive, which means she’s home early, meaning she’s going to know they’ve been surfing. Ashlyn leans the board against the side of the house and tells Alfie to go inside first knowing that Ali can’t yell at him.

When the blonde finally walks inside the four year old is telling Ali about being in the water and sitting on his momma’s board and Ali is nodding before turning to glare at Ashlyn as she walks into the house.

“That’s awesome baby, how about you go and play in your room so momma and I can talk?”

“Okay.” Alfie replies, his voice excited at the prospect of playing with his toys in his room, Ali helps him off the kitchen counter and watches him run up the stairs and waits until his bedroom door slams shut.

“Alex.”

“No, don’t you ‘Alex’ me. You said you wouldn’t take him surfing until he was six and yet here we are, stood in the kitchen after our four year old has told me about how momma took him surfing.” Ali rants, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Ashlyn who is stood on the opposite side of the kitchen, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

“He asked.”

“You should have said no.”

“I could’t.”

“Ashlyn he’s four.” Ali says, rolling her eyes at her wife. “He’s four and he could have gotten hurt, something could have happened while you were out there.”

“But it didn’t, he’s fine and he had fun. I really don’t see the issue.” Ashlyn attempts to defend herself but knows that the second the words leave her mouth that she should have just left it because this will not end well and will probably end in her sleeping on the sofa.

“The issue is the fact that you promised you wouldn’t take him until he was at least six and that you wouldn’t take him while I’m not here!” Ali yells because just talking to Ashlyn doesn’t seem to be getting her anywhere.

“I didn’t plan to take him it just happened.”

“I don’t care.”

“Alex he was really excited and he wanted me to take him.”

“I said I don’t fucking care Ashlyn.”

“I can’t even take my son surfing without getting yelled at for it.” Ashlyn mutters under her breath and Ali almost breaks the counter with how tight she’s gripping it.

“He’s my son too.”

“I know he’s your son. He has your eyes and your hair and your fucking nose he even has your fucking smile. You have a natural bond with him, I don’t. He’d rather cuddle with you than with me. When he found out that you’d be gone for a few days he cried for twenty minutes and refused to talk to me because apparently you not being here was my fault.” Ashlyn says, running her fingers through her slightly damp hair. “So I apologise for doing something with my son to get his mind of missing you. I’m sorry for doing something in an attempt to have the same fucking bond with him that you have. I’m fucking sorry Alex.” The blonde lets out a breath and leans against the wall, staring at the ceiling because she just blew up at her wife.

“Ash.”

“Ali, don’t.” Ashlyn warns because the last thing she wants right now is to hear Ali tell her that Alfie is hers and that they do have a bond, because when Ali says it to her it feels fake. It feels as though Ali knows that there is no natural bond, it feels as though Ali is only saying it to her to reassure her.

The blonde takes one last look at her wife before turning around and making to way up the stairs and into their room. Kicking her swim shorts off before quickly getting changed into her black jeans and a white t-shirt. She slides her shoes on and grabs her phone and wallet of the night stand. She walks out of the room and makes her way back downstairs, ignoring Ali as she walks past her. She picks up her keys off the table near the front door.

“Ash.” Ali mumbles, causing the blonde to turn around, her hand still on the door handle.

“What?”

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“Ashlyn where are you going?”

“Fuck, I’m going to for a drive. I need to clear my head.” Ashlyn replies before walking out of the house because the look that Ali is giving her is making her want to cry. “I love you.” Ashlyn whispers, shutting the front door and leaning against it before unlocking her car and getting inside it. She just drives, she drives until she’s at the other end of town and her tears have dried on her cheeks.

She parks her car near the beach and gets out of it, leaning against the hood of the car and staring up at the sky. She begins to think about her son, how he smiles when he sees her, how he want her to read to him before he goes to sleep and not Ali. She begins to realise that she might not have a maternal bond with him but he is hers, he is every part hers that his is Ali’s.

Two hours later the blonde pulls back into the drive, shutting off the engine and then getting out of the car before carefully shutting the door and locking the car. She lets out a breath as she walks back inside the house and sees her wife curled up on the couch with Alfie lay on top of her and a blanket over both of them. She smiles to herself before remember that it’s past her son’s bedtime and noticing that Ali looks like she’s been crying.

The second Ashlyn shuts the door both of them look towards her and Alfie scrambles off Ali before running towards the keeper, attempting to climb her legs. Ashlyn picks him up, wrapping her arms around him as he presses kisses to his mother’s face.

“Ash.” Ali whispers, getting off the couch and walks towards the blonde who still has her arms wrapped around the four year old.

“Later, please.

“Okay.”

“I’m sleepy momma.” Alfie mumbles, resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder as he plays with the tag on the back of Ashlyn’s t-shirt. Ashlyn runs her fingers over the side of his face and smiles down at him before kissing his head.

“Well it is past your bedtime mister.”

“I waited for you to come home.” Alfie whispers, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as he continues to play with the tag on Ash’s t-shirt. “I want you to read to me.” Alfie continues, feeling like he needs to have a reason as to why he stayed up. Ashlyn lets out a sigh because her son stayed up an hour past his bedtime because he wanted her to put him to bed.

“I’ll take him to bed.”

“Can we talk when you come back down?”

“Yes.”

Ashlyn steps towards Ali, allowing Alfie to throw his arms around the brunette’s neck as she kisses him goodnight. Alfie pulls away from Ali and cuddles back into Ashlyn.

“I love you momma.” Alfie mutters, keeping his eyes on Ali as she brushes his hair out of his face and kisses him again causing him to hide his face in Ashlyn’s neck. “Momma stop.” He whines and all Ashlyn can do is smile at her wife and son interacting.

“I love you too Babyboy.”

“I love momma more.” Ashlyn says and kisses Ali which causes the brunette to pull away and stare at the blonde in shock because she thought they were in the middle of an argument. She’s pretty sure that the blonde is only saying it because they go through this entire conversation each night before Alfie goes to bed.

“I love you too Ash.”

“We’ll talk when he’s asleep.” Ashlyn says, turning away from Ali and then making her way towards Alfie’s room, softly rubbing his back while she walks up the stairs. Once they’re in his room she places him in the middle of his bed and dims the light in his room while the four year old crawls under the blankets.

Ashlyn sits next to Alfie as he pulls out his shark book from under his pillow and smiles up at his mom with an innocent smile on his face. The blonde rolls her eyes at her son as she leans back, wrapping her arm around him and taking the book off him. Opening it to the last page she read to him, Alfie snuggles into Ashlyn and looks at the pictures on the page while Ashlyn reads the writing.

Once the blonde has read three pages of the book she stops reading and glances down at Alfie, who is now asleep against her. She presses her lips against his head before sliding out of his bed, closing the book and placing it on his nightstand. When she turns around Ali is stood in the doorway, wearing sweats and one of Ashlyn’s t-shirt, the blonde lets out a sigh as she walks towards her wife.

“Can we talk now?”

“Yes, downstairs though.” Ashlyn replies, holding her hand out to Ali because she doesn’t want her wife to think that she’s annoyed or angry with her because she’s not, she’s just upset with herself for getting so worked up and storming out on her son and her wife.

* * *

 

The first day of school is meant to be nerve wrecking for the child not the parents. That is unless you’re Ashlyn Harris and your little boy is going to school for the very first time and all you can think about is how many things could possibly go wrong.

Ashlyn is woken up by Alfie jumping on her and brushing her hair out of her face. Ashlyn just wraps her arms around him and pulls him off her before cuddling him causing him to laugh at her.

“Momma I have school today.” Alfie says, attempting to push himself away from Ashlyn who now has him wrapping in her arms and has the blankets over both of them while her eyes are still closed.

“I’m sleepy.”

“Momma get up.”

“Nope.”

“Please momma.” Alfie whines, pouting at Ashlyn when he sees her open her eyes, the blonde rolls her eyes at him and Ali watching from across the room and lets out a quiet laugh because she taught her son well.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Mommy said it works, did it work?” Alfie asks, kissing Ashlyn’s face before pouting at her again to which the blonde glares at Ali before sitting up.

“Yes it worked.”

“I told you it would work Alfie.” Ali smirks, sitting on the edge of the bed while Ashlyn is whispering something into their son’s ear. “What are you two planning?”

“Nothing.”

“Yea mommy we’re planning nothing.” Alfie replies, smiling at Ali, crawling over to her and sitting on her lap while looking up at her with an innocent smile on his face. “Now momma!” He yells, beginning to tickle Ali while Ashlyn pulls her back and pins her arms to the bed.

“This isn’t fair.” Ali laughs as Alfie pushes her t-shirt up and begins blowing raspberries on her stomach which makes Ashlyn laugh more than she already is.

“You making him pout at me isn’t fair either.”

“Mommy said it’s the Krieger pout.”

“Mommy’s right.” Ashlyn says, releasing Ali’s arms before leaning down and softly kissing the brunette. “And momma loves it.”

“Stop kissing mommy and get me ready for school.” Alfie demands, pushing Ashlyn away from Ali and looking into the blonde’s eyes with a pout playing on his lips again.

“I hate you for teaching him this.”

“Shut up, he’s cute now get your butt off this bed and get dressed while I get him ready.” Ali says, pressing one last kiss to the blonde’s lips before standing up with Alfie in her arms and carrying him towards his bedroom.

Ashlyn gets off the bed and stretches before walking into the attaching bathroom, brushing her teeth and running her fingers through her hair. She then walks towards the closet, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. Once she’s dressed and her hair is as tame as it can be, she makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Turning the coffee machine on and beginning to prepare her son’s lunch, she smiles to herself when she feels two arms wrap around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder.

“My baby’s growing up.” Ali whines, pressing a soft kiss to Ashlyn’s neck as the blonde cuts Alife’s sandwich into four triangles.

“I know, let’s have another one.”

“Nope, not unless you’re going to carry it.” Ali replies, kissing Ashlyn’s cheek as their bouncy and excited four year old runs into the room wearing his U.S jersey with ‘Krieger- Harris’ and the number 1 on the back.

“Is it time to go yet?” Alfie asks, pushing his way in between his two mothers as Ash turns around to face Ali. The blonde looks down and is met with a cheesy grin off her son, she leans down and picks him up before placing him on the worktop.

“Soon little man.”

“But I want to go now.”

“If we leave now we’ll get their too early.” Ali informs and Alife just pouts at her before crossing his arms across his chest. “Don’t look at me like that Alfie.”

“Sorry mommy.”

“It’s fine baby, how about we facetime Aunt Kelley and Aunt Hope.”

“Please, I want to talk to Aunt Hopey.” Alfie says, clapping his hands in excitement, which only makes Ashlyn laugh because this child is going to call Hope Solo Hopey for the rest of her life and there is nothing she can do to stop him. Ali picks up her phone, opening contacts and scrolling until she finds Kelley’s name, tapping on it and then selecting the facetime option before passing the phone to her son.

“Be careful Alfie.”

“I will mommy.” The four year old replies as Kelley answers the call, smiling at the excited look on Alfie’s face. “Aunt Kelley!”

“Hey monkey.” Kelley replies, smiling into the camera as Hope steps behind her and rests her chin on her shoulder.”

“Aunt Hopey.” Alfie exclaims causing Hope to roll her eyes before glaring at Kelley because she quietly laughing. “I start school today.” The four year old states proudly.

“Are you going to draw me a picture Alife?” Kelley asks, pouting slightly before smiling because the four year old is excitingly nodding his head.

“Can I draw one for you and aunt Hopey?”

“Of course you can little man.”

“I’m going to play, talk to momma.” Alfie says, handing the phone to Ashlyn before running into the lounge and sitting on the couch with his toy car.

“He’s getting too grown up.” Kelley whines into the phone and Ashlyn rolls her eyes because she knows that her son is growing up, she doesn’t need Kelley to tell her.

“Tell me about it, last night he didn’t want me to read to him before he went to bed.” Ashlyn replies, pouting as Ali walks towards her and wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Its 8:30 now, we’ve got to get him to school. He’ll probably want to call you later, and Whit and probably Tobin.” Ali says, taking her phone off Kelley before telling the keeper to get their son ready to leave the house. Ashlyn just groans and walks into the lounge with Alfie’s shoes in her hands. He sits in the middle of the couch and allows him momma to put them on his feet. Once they’re on Ashlyn grabs his toy car and walks into the kitchen with Alfie following her.

“Mommy are we leaving now?” Alfie asks, looking up at Ali with a smile on his face.

“We sure are baby.” Ali replies, ruffling his hair and then picking up the keys to her car, placing her hand in Ashlyn’s before the three of them walk out of the house and get into the car.

* * *

 

The first time Alfie gets in trouble in school is when he’s fourteen, he punched one of the jerks in his math class because he was talking shit about his mom’s. Ashlyn is slightly proud, Ali not so much.

It’s Ali that collects him from school when he’s finished and when he sees his mother’s car pull up in front of the school he lets out a quiet groan because he knows that it isn’t going to be a fun journey home. He gets into the car and weakly smiles at Ali, who slowly shakes her head at him. Alfie groans throwing his bag on the backseat and folding his arms over his chest while avoiding eye contact with Ali.

“Mom.” Alfie says, looking towards Ali because it’s a twenty minute drive, they’re already ten minutes in Alfie can’t handle the fact that his mom isn’t talking to him.

“Not now Alfie.”

“Mom it wasn’t my fault.” The fourteen year old attempts to defend himself, because in his eyes even though he threw the first punch he was provoked and it wasn’t his fault. Whereas Ali is starting to think that maybe it’s her fault for letting Ashlyn be rough with Alfie when he was growing up, letting the blonde play fight with him when he was younger. Maybe she shouldn’t have had playful fights with Kyle when Alfie was watching them. In Ali’s eyes it’s her fault that her son was in a fight in school. She feels as though she’s going to be judged by the principle and teachers because her son got in a fight. “M-mom.” Alfie’s worried voice pulls her out of her mind and she glances towards him and notices that he’s on the verge of crying.

“We’ll talk at home, your momma want’s to walk to you too.” Ali replies, placing her hand on her sons and giving it a reassuring squeeze to ensure he knows that she’s not angry with him, she’s just upset but she’s not going to let him know that right now.

“I’m really sorry mom.”

The final five minutes of the car journey are silent, Alfie staring out of the window and Ali running through reasons as to why her son would punch someone, even if they were provoking him. When they pull up to the house, Ali parks the car and Alfie gets out first, making his way inside and walking straight into the kitchen. He leans against the worktop and tightly shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath when he hears Ali walk into the house.

“Where’s momma?”

“Try the gym.” Ali replies, throwing her keys into the bowl near the door and kicking her shoes off as Alfie walks towards the gym that takes up a third of the ground floor space in their home. He slowly pushes the door open and smiles when he sees Ashlyn rapping to whatever song she’s got playing through the sound system while she’s lifting weights. He leans against the wall and watches her, still smiling because his momma is his inspiration.

“Hey Rocky.”

“Haha you’re real funny.” Alfie replies, glaring at Ashlyn as she places the weights on the racking. The blonde wipes off her face and smirks at Alfie as she walks towards him, once she’s stood in front of him she places her hands on his shoulders.

“How was the drive home?”

“Awkward, I think mom hates me.” Alfie mutters, looking down at the floor and avoiding eye contact with Ashlyn. “She didn’t even want to talk to me.”

“She doesn’t hate you, she’s just doesn’t know how to feel, her baby got into a fight.” Ashlyn explains, ruffling her son’s hair before she gets swatted away, she then gets Alfie into a headlock and pulls him to the ground before pinning him to the ground. “You didn’t win the fight did you?” Ashlyn asks, smirking at her son before getting thrown off him.

“That wasn’t fair, you’re older than me and stronger, you cheated momma.” Alfie whines as Ali walks into the gym to find her son and her wife lay on the floor and she groans knowing that they were just fighting.

“Up, both of you.”

At the sound of Ali’s voice both of them quickly stand up, Ashlyn shyly looks at her wife while rubbing the back of her neck because Ali looks like she’s about to scream at both of them.

“Hi baby.” Ashlyn smiles, leaning forwards to press her lips against Ali’s, the brunette places her hand in the middle of Ashlyn’s chest and glares up at her.

“Nope, shower first.” Ali demands, pointing towards the door while keeping her hand on Ashlyn’s chest to keep the sweaty blonde away from her. “Then the three of us can talk.”

“Fine.” Ashlyn mutters, grabbing her towel off the floor before walking out of the gym and making her way towards the bathroom upstairs.

“Mom?”

“What?”

“You know that I’m sorry right?” Alfie says, stepping closer to Ali and letting his bottom lip stick out slightly as he looks at her.

“Don’t look at me like that. I know you’re sorry but we still have to talk. You still have to be punished Alfie.”

“I know.” Alfie groans, running his fingers through his curly brown hair and resting his head on Ali’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now let’s wait in the lounge for your momma.”

After thirty minutes Ashlyn walks downstairs with her damp hair in a bun, a pair of black sweats on and a white t-shirt. She smiles at her wife and her son as she walks into the room and sitting on the couch next to Ali, and then placing her hand on the brunette’s thigh.

“Can I have a kiss now I’m clean?”

Ali groans, leaning towards the blonde and softly connecting their lips. Alfie rolls his eyes but smiles because he doesn’t know anyone that is more in love than his parents are. When Ashlyn pulls away from Ali she smiles at their son and lets out a sigh because she hates serious conversations with him, she hates having to be a strict parent it just isn’t her.

“You know we have to punish you Alfie.”

“I know, but it wasn’t my fault.”

“Whose fault was it then?” Ali asks, staring at her son.

“Damien’s.”

“How was it his fault?”

“He was talking shit.” Alfie replies, starting at the floor and cringing because he knows that Ali is going to yell at him for cussing.

“Alfie James Krieger-Harris watch your language!” Ali scolds, turning to glare at Ashlyn who is quietly laughing. “You can shut up.”

“Sorry mom, but he was.”

“What was he saying?” Ashlyn asks, thinking that she should at least participate instead of allowing Ali to interrogate their son. The three of them know that Ali is the strict scary mom and Ashlyn is the care-free fun loving mom.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Alfie what was he saying?” Ali asks, urging her son to tell them the reason he punched one of his class mates in the face and broke his nose.

“He was saying things about you guys.” Alfie mutters, fiddling with his hands on his lap while avoiding looking at his parents. “He was saying things that I didn’t want to hear and he wouldn’t shut up, so I made him shut up.”

“What did he say about us?”

“I don’t want to say it.” The fourteen year old replies, staring at the coffee table while anxiously fiddling with his hands and chewing on his bottom lip slightly.

“It’s okay Alfie, we’ll see the principle tomorrow. You still have to write your apology letting to Damien and you’re grounded for two weeks and you’re having your phone taken off you so hand it over.” Ali says, Ashlyn just sighs in relief at the fact that she doesn’t have to dish the punishment out because she’s not very good and giving Alfie the correct punishment whereas Ali is.

“Fine.” Alfie says in a defeated tone, pulling his phone out of his pocket, placing it Ali’s out stretched hand and then crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t be such a baby Alfie, you shouldn’t have had a fight in school.”

“Whatever.”

“You can go to your room if you’re going to be like that.”

“Fine I will.” He replies, standing up and stomping towards the stairs before loudly walking up them and slamming his bedroom door once he’s finally inside. Ali groans and curls into Ashlyn, who wraps her arms around her and holds her close, kissing the top of the brunette’s head.

“He’s changing.”

“He’s becoming a teenager Ali, he’s being normal for his age.” Ashlyn says with a slight laugh, running her fingers through Ali’s hair.

* * *

 

He’s sixteen and his momma just walked in on him with a girl in his bed. He freezes and stares at Ashlyn who is stood in the door way, gripping on to the door handle the laundry she was bringing up is now forgotten and on the floor. She just staring at her son and the girl (that she doesn’t recognise) covered with a bedsheet and clothes haphazardly thrown around the room. She just stares at the two teenagers before backing out of the room, slamming the door shut and then leaning against the wall behind her.

“Fuck.” She whispers to herself, running her hands over her face in an attempt to get the image of her child in bed with a girl out of her brain but it’s not working. It’s all she can see and she feels like she’s going to be sick. Maybe this is how her own mother felt when she found her in bed with a girl for the first time. She feels like she needs to call her mom and apologise for the trauma she was put through. Her son, her baby, in bed with a girl, in bed with a girl while they’re both naked.

She hears movement in the room and stumbles away from the door, making her way towards her own bedroom. Pushing the door open she kicks the door shut before walking towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it and staring at the wall in front of her. She still feels like she’s going to be sick and she can still see the look of pure horror on Alfie’s face. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and finds Whitney’s number, calling her and bringing her phone to her ear.

“Hey Ash.” Whitney says in a happy tone and Ashlyn can’t even bring herself to say anything, she just stays silent. “Ash, I swear if you’ve butt dialled me I’m going to kill you.”

“I-I haven’t.”

“What’s going on?” Whitney asks laughing slightly before letting out a sigh when Ashlyn doesn’t answer her straight away. “Ash I swear to god, what’s going on?”

“I can’t un-see what I’ve seen Whit.”

“And what exactly did you see?” Whitney asks, her voice laced with confusion as to why Ashlyn sounds like she’s in shock.

“They were naked.”

“Ashlyn who was naked?” Whit questions, getting even more confused each time Ashlyn says something, at this point she’s starting to think that maybe Ali has cheated on her but she knows that that wouldn’t happen, ever.

“Alfie and…fuck I don’t even know her name. They were naked. Oh god I feel sick again”

“What?”

“Whit he was in bed with a girl, my baby was having sex with a girl and I walked in on them. I can’t un-see what I’ve seen. I’m going to be sick.” Ashlyn rambles into her phone, still staring at the wall in front of her. She knew that this was going to happen one day, she just didn’t think that that day would be this soon. “I don’t know what to do, Ali’s not here. She normally deals with the serious things. What do I do whit? Give him a packet of condoms and that’s it?”

“Okay Ash first of all calm down.”

“How can I calm down Whit, my son is having sex in my house with a girl that I have never seen!” Ash yells into her phone before falling back so she’s lay in the middle of the bed and she’s staring up at the ceiling.

“You’re being a dramatic baby. He’s not stupid he would’ve used a condom. You can deal with this, you’re his mother just talk to him, and set ground rules. No girls in the house when you or Ali aren’t there and when there is a girl in the house his bedroom door has to be open at all times. You’ve got this Ash; just talk to him he’s probably just as shocked as you are.” Whitney says through the phone, her voice calming Ashlyn slightly as she realised that she has to sort this out, Ali might not be here but she’s his mother as well and she can deal with this on her own.

“Tonight is going to be awkward, Ali’s not back until tomorrow. I can’t do this on my own Whit, can you come round and save me from the ever impending awkwardness of tonight?”

“Yes it is going to be awkward, and do you really want me to come to your house tonight so you’re not left alone with your sixteen year old son?” Whitney replies with a laugh causing Ashlyn to roll her eyes at her best friend before laughing as well.

“Yes, yes I do. So are you coming to save me like a good best friend or not?”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes; can you be alone with your sexually active son for that long?” Whit asks, laughing at the grumble Ashlyn gives her in response.

“Yes I can be alone with him thank you very much.” The keeper replies in a snappy tone. “But in all seriousness thanks for snapping me out of it.”

“That’s what I’m here for Ash, now go and talk to your son I’ll be there soon.” Whitney says, and all Ashlyn can do is smile because what would she do without her best friend.

“Bye Whit, I love you.” Ashlyn says into the phone, drawing out the word ‘love’ knowing that Whitney is probably rolling her eyes.

“Yea, yea I love you too asshole.” Whitney says before ending the call. Ashlyn places her phone on the bed, standing up and making her way out of her room. She walks past Alfie’s room and glances inside, noticing that it’s empty and the bed now has no sheets on it. She lets out a sigh and makes her way downstairs to where Alfie is sat on the couch, staring at the TV and fiddling with something in his hands. When Ashlyn’s foot hits the one creaky step on the staircase his head whips around and he shyly smiles at his momma before turning to face the TV again.

“You know the TV is more interesting when it’s turned on right?” Ashlyn says in an attempt to lighten to already awkward mood in the room.

“I’m so sorry momma, I didn’t mean for it to happen it just did. I’m really sorry.” Alfie rushes out in one breath, still staring at the TV and not looking anywhere near Ashlyn who is now sat next to him.

“Alfie look at me.”

The teenager shyly looks towards Ashlyn and she smiles at him, placing her hand on his back and rubbing soothing circles against is hoping the calm her son’s nerves.

“I’m sorry.”

“Alfie we’ve all been there, the first time your grandma walked in on me with a girl in my bed I thought I was going to die. It was one hell of a way to come out though.” Ashlyn says with a small laugh and Alfie smiles at her, an actual smile, not a fake shy smile but a real one. “She avoided me for a week because she didn’t know what to say to me. Uncle Chris had to literally make us sit in the same room and force her to talk to me.”

“I was safe momma, I promise.”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything less, you’re a smart boy.”

“She’s never going to talk to me again.” Alfie whines, brushing his hair out of his face and groaning because he actually liked this girl and he knew that she liked him back.

“She will baby, what’s her name?”

“Olivia.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” Ashlyn asks, hoping that her son isn’t sleeping around because she did that in high school and it didn’t have a good ending.

“N-no, not yet anyways, I’m going to ask her soon.” Alfie answers, looking at the ground because he feels like Ashlyn is going to be ashamed of him for having sex with someone that he isn’t in a relationship with.

“She’ll say yes.”

“I hope so, she’s kind of scared of you now though.”

“Why? I didn’t do anything, you’re lucky is wasn’t your mom. She would’ve been scared then.” Ashlyn says with a laugh at the look of horror on her sons face.

“Oh god you’re going to tell mom aren’t you?”

“Of course I am, she’ll know somethings up. Plus I already told aunt Whit.”

“I hate you. Mom’s going to kill me, may as well start planning my funeral now because she’s literally going to murder me.” Alfie says in a dramatic voice and all Ashlyn can do because when Alfie is acting like this he resembles Kyle far too much.

“Stop being a drama queen Alfie, she’s not going to kill you. You’ll get a safe sex talk off her, it’ll be awkward and then she’ll be really embarrassed when you’ve left the room.”

“I hate my life.”

“Yea well I need to have my eyes cleansed so stop whining.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up, I’ll call your mom now and tell her what happened.”

“Fine I’m shutting up.” Alfie says, holding his hands up and rolling his eyes at his momma, in some ways he’s glad it was Ashlyn that caught him and not Ali, he knows that if it was Ali that caught him this whole situation.

“Good, Aunt Whit is on her way.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m your idiot mom that freaked out and called Aunt Whit and refused to be left alone with you after what happened so Aunt Whit it coming round, she’ll be here in five minutes.” Ashlyn replies, looking at her son who is rolling his eyes at his momma before laughing at her when she pouts at him.

“At least I didn’t call Aunt Whit when I walked in on you and mom.” Alfie replies, smirking at Ashlyn who is sat there with her mouth open at the words that just left her sons mouth.

* * *

 

May 18th will be a date that will forever stick in both Ali and Ashlyn’s minds. It’s the day that Alfie got into a car crash, a crash that caused him to have a week stay in hospital. A week stay that both Ali and Ashlyn only got an average of four hours of sleep a night because they were too busy worrying about their son to actually relax.

When the couple get the phone call Ashlyn drops her phone on the floor and Ali rushes to pick it up before staring blankly at her wife as she’s informed that her son is in hospital. It was the first time that Ashlyn actually freezes up, she doesn’t know what to do so she freezes up. She’s staring at her wife while she talks to the nurse on the phone, seeing Ali’s mouth move but not hearing anything that she’s actually saying. Ashlyn is a mess, and Ali knows that she’s got to do something to snap her out of it, she calmly picks up her keys, grabs Ashlyn’s hand and practically drags her towards the car. They both get inside and Ali drives towards the hospital that her son is at, keeping both hands in the wheel no matter how badly she wants to have her hand in her wife’s comforting her.

“He’ll be fine, won’t he?” Ashlyn asks, it’s the first words that the blonde has uttered since getting the phone call almost twenty minutes ago, her voice trembling as Ali pulls into the parking lot, quickly finding a space and then shutting the engine off. “Ali he’s going to be fine, isn’t he?”

“I-I don’t know Ash.”

They both get out of the car, Ashlyn is shaking and Ali can see the fear in her face. Ashlyn has never been good with hospitals, throw in the fact that they’re at the hospital because their son in injured and you’ve got yourself an extremely jittery and on edge Ashlyn. Ali’s hand finds Ashlyn’s as they rush into the hospital, approaching the reception. Ashlyn leans against the desk, concentrating on her breathing while Ali gets the attention of the receptionist.

“What room is Alfie Krieger-Harris in?” The brunette politely asks, her hand still gripping Ashlyn’s in an attempt to calm the younger woman.

“What’s the relation?”

“Mothers.” Both of them reply at the same time, Ali simply smiles at Ashlyn because she seems to have calmed down and snapped herself out of her internal panic. Ashlyn squeezes Ali’s hand as they’re given the number of the room that their son is in. Ashlyn pulls Ali towards the stairs and Ali realises that her son is on the fifth floor. She tugs on Ashlyn’s hand causing the blonde to stop walking and look at her wife with a confused expression on her face.

“Elevator.”

“You don’t like them.”

“Ashlyn our son is five floors above us in a hospital bed, I am willing to go in an elevator if it means I can get to him quicker.” Ali replies, pulling her wife towards the elevators and then pressing the button.

Once they’re on the fifth floor they quickly find the room that Alfie is in, Ashlyn places her hand on the door handle and slowly pushes the door open.

Alfie is lay on the hospital bed with his right leg and his left wrist both in casts, he’s got scratches just above his eyebrow and small cuts across his face. Ashlyn lets out a gasp and walks closer to her son, brushing her hair out of his face and letting her fingers trace his face. She slowly closes her eyes as Alfie places his hand over hers and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’m sorry momma.” Alfie whispers back, looking into his mother’s eyes with an apologetic look. The crash wasn’t his fault, he was on his way to his parent’s house from college and a drunk driver ran a red light, smashing into his car, flipping it causing the glass to smash and Alfie to be hanging upside down until the paramedics got to him.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, it all happened so fast momma.”

“How are you? Apart from the wrist and the leg?” Ali ask, sitting on the edge of her son’s bed and gently rubbing her hand over his broken leg.

“A few broken ribs and a bruised shoulder, I have a pretty nice imprint of the seatbelt across my chest. As well as a concussion and a couple of cuts on my face and arms.” Alfie explains, giving both of his parents a small smile so that they stop panicking, even if they tell him that they’re not panicking he knows that they are and the look that Ashlyn is giving him isn’t helping either.

“You look in pain Alfie.”

“My legs hurts.” Alfie complains, pressing the morphine release button on his IV before resting his head against his pillows and letting out a sigh. Ashlyn runs her fingers through his hair, wincing when she feels dried blood in his hair.

“How are you feeling now?”

“I’m feeling a bit better now.” He manages to get out with a goofy smile before he eyes slowly close, causing his mother’s to laugh at him.

“Ashlyn your son is high on painkillers.” Ali points out with an amused smile on her face as Alfie reaches for Ashlyn’s hand and rests his head against it, mumbling something as he basically snuggles into Ashlyn’s arm.

“Yes and he looks just like you last time you were high on painkillers.” Ashlyn says, smirking at Ali who is on the other side of the room glaring at her.

“Shut up Ash, you loved how clingy I was.” Ali replies with a smirk on her face and a kinked eyebrow.

 

“Yes I did, but he’s cuter.” Ashlyn says, ducking when Ali thrown a tongue presser at her, the movement causes Alife to open his eyes and glance between his parents, smiling to himself when he sees that Ali is glaring at Ashlyn.

“Ohh you’re in trouble momma.” Alfie says with a lazy smile still on his face as she looks at Ashlyn. “Mom is momma in trouble?”

“Yes she is Alfie, go to sleep you’re high.” Ali says, giving her son her best ‘stern mom’ look causing the eighteen year old to rest his head on the pillow and close his eyes. “He’s going to be fine Ashlyn, he’s a strong kid.”

“Just like his mom.” Ashlyn replies as Ali presses their lips together and whispers something about finding coffee and food before leaving the room. Ashlyn sits in the chair at the side of the bed, placing her hand against Alfie’s and smiling when he squeezes hers.

“I love you Alfie.”

“I love you too momma.” Alfie mutters, letting his head roll to the side, his eyes slightly open and a small smile on his face while he looks at Ashlyn.

“What are you smiling at?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yea you, you are beautiful momma. Mom is lucky to have you, you’re so beautiful momma. Beautiful and blonde and beautiful. I love you momma, don’t tell mom I said you were beautiful she might kill me, you’re hers.” Alfie rambles, lifting Ashlyn’s hand up and dropping it back to the bed and looking into his momma’s eyes. “Beautiful momma and beautiful mom.” Alfie says and Ali walks into the room and stands behind Ashlyn with her hand on the blonde’s shoulders.

“How’s he doing?” Ali asks, passing Ashlyn a cup of bad hospital coffee.

“He’s high and I’m beautiful but I’m not allowed to tell you because I’m yours and you might get mad.” Ashlyn replies, leaning her head back as Ali leans down and connects their lips.

“He’s right, you are beautiful and you are mine.”

* * *

 

The day Ashlyn realises that Alfie is no longer her ‘baby’ is the day he gets married.

They’re stood in his old bedroom in front of a full length mirror and Ashlyn is straightening her son’s tie, ensuring that his collar isn’t crooked and smiling when he does the same for her. The blonde places her hands on Alfie’s shoulders and looks into his eyes.

“You know that I’ll still be your little man.” Alfie reassures giving his momma a perfect smile when he thinks back to the nickname his momma gave him when he was younger.

“But you’re not going to be my baby.”

“You’ll still be my momma and I’ll still need you and I won’t forget about you or mom just because I’m getting married.” Alfie says, looking into Ashlyn’s eyes as she gives him a sad smile. She always knew that this day was going to come she just didn’t know that she would feel like this when it finally arrived. Surely Ali should be the one having the internal breakdown not her, but here she is, stood in front of her son attempting to look like she’s not about to start crying at any minute.

“Hey baby.” Ali sweetly says walking into the room and smiling when her wife and son turn to face with, both smiling at her causing her heart to flutter slightly even after all these years.

“Who are you talking to, me or momma?” Alfie asks with a cheeky smile on his face causing Ashlyn to roll her eyes and Ali to shake her head as she walks towards the suited pair.

“Momma. You’re not my baby anymore but your momma will always be my baby.” Ali comments, wrapping her arms around Ashlyn’s waist and resting her head on the blonde’s chest. Ashlyn looks down at Ali with the same look of love and adoration that Alfie has seen on her since his was a young boy and all he can do is hope that when he’s been married for as long as his parents have he can look down at his wife with the same look on his face.

“What are you staring at goofball?”

“Nothing, it’s just… you two make me want to be a good husband and I’m not even married yet.” He replies causing both Ali and Ashlyn to laugh slightly. Ali pulls away from Ashlyn and presses her lips against Alfie’s cheek, turning to kiss Ashlyn and then walking out of the room.

“I’ll see you on the aisle in fifteen minutes.” Ali says, almost as if she’s giving them warnings to not be late, which both of them know that she is and they shake their heads at her as she leaves the room.

“Let’s go and get you married then little man.” Ashlyn says placing her hand in her son’s as they make their way out of the room and down the stairs. They then make their way towards the beach at the end of the yard which has two sections  of chair laid out in rows, a hand carved arch at the end of the rolled out white runner. Both sections of chairs are full and Alfie lets out a breath before releasing Ashlyn’s hand as both of them take their places under the arch.

After the ceremony and after both Ali and Ashlyn have shed their fair share of tears the wedding party make their way to the hotel where the reception is being held. Ashlyn keeps her hand in Ali’s the entire drive and they stay in the car for an addition ten minutes after they’ve arrived. Ali just strokes the back of Ashlyn’s hand and brushes stray hairs out of her face, smiling when she scrunches her face and pulls away.

“You ready to go in?”

“Yes.”

They both get out of the car, and walk hand in hand into the building before being ushered in the direction that the reception is being held. After everyone has greeted Alfie and Olivia they sit down for the meal, which takes forty five minutes. Forty five minutes that Ashlyn is nervously bouncing her leg up and down, so much so that Ali places her hand on the blonde’s knee to stop her. She’s only nervous because in exactly fifteen minutes she has to stand in front of everyone and give a speech. Ali begins softly stroking her thumb across Ashlyn’s knee to calm her and for that the blonde is incredibly grateful.

Five minute before Ashlyn has to make her speech and she’s stood in front of the mirror in the women’s toilets, staring at her reflection. She takes a deep breath as Ali walks in, shaking her head and then pulling her out of the toilets and towards the bar. Once they’re both at the bar Ali orders two shots of tequila and Ashlyn looks at her with a confused expression on her face as the barman places the shots in front of them.

“Liquid courage.” Ali states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, she pushes the glass towards her wife and urges her to pick it up, which she does, eventually. They quickly take the shots before placing wedges of lime in their mouths and then spitting them out.

“I love you.” Ashlyn sighs, softly kissing Ali before hearing her son call her name over the sound system. Ali pulls away, straightens Ashlyn tie and collar before kissing her once more and then urging her in the direction of their son. The blonde walks towards Alfie, who is stood in the middle of the room with a smile on his face, his wife by his side and a microphone in his hand that Ashlyn knows is going to the thrust into her hand the minute she get to the couple.

When she’s stood in front of Alfie he give her a quick hug and whispers reassuring words into her ear before handing her the mic and standing to the side. Ashlyn quickly scouts out Ali in the room and smiles when she finds the brunette sat next to Kyle.

“Wow okay, I thought playing soccer in front of thousands of people was nerve-wracking but this just tops it.” Ashlyn says, keeping her eyes on Ali who is smiling at her. “Alife, you are and always be one of the best things that has happened to me. You remind me to stay young, you remind me to stay positive even in the worst situations. You are a gentleman and Olivia is lucky to be able to call her yours. I remember when I first found out your mom was pregnant with you; I was obsessed with the idea of you before I had even met you and then when you were born I was even more obsessed with you. You were perfect and you still are, you are all I could have hoped for and I hope you and Olivia the best of marriages, I hope that you’re still happy when you’ve been married for as long as Ali and I have been married and trust me that’s a hard thing to do when you’re married to a princess that won’t even get the mail without having the perfect amount of eyeliner on.” Ashlyn has found her pace in her speech and isn’t rushing her words anymore; she still keeps her eyes on Ali though, one of the only things in the room that will keep her calm.

“It can be said that I can become devoted to things easily; soccer, Ali, my need for a French bulldog which I still haven’t gotten by the way. But Alife out of all of my devotions you are by far the sweetest. I love you Alfie, time to be the man you were brought up to be.” Ashlyn finishes her speech by raising her glass of scotch that was placed in her hand by Alfie when she began her speech. She takes a mouthful before being wrapped in her sons arms; she rests her head on his shoulder and holds him against her.

“I love you momma.”

“I love you too little man.”


End file.
